The Ashleys:Junior Plastics
by OverlyObsessiveTeenageGirl
Summary: The gang is in ninth grade now, and they've all changed. Spinelli, specifically, has a crush. Not just any crush, but one on TJ Detweiler. Now, the Ashleys know about it, and they've got a plan. T probably for later chapters. I might change it.
1. Chapter 1

**Spinelli's POV**

You'd never believe it if I told you. You'd never believe that me, Ashley (ugh) Spinelli, the toughest girl anyone would know, is in love with her best friend, TJ Detweiler.

* * *

**No One's POV**

Spinelli quickly gathered her books from her locker. She couldn't be late for math again, or Mr. E (turns out, he works at the middle school) would give her detention for a month. She was almost ready. Now all she needed was… her pencil. Where was it?

"Hey, Spinelli. Thanks for lending me your pencil last class." TJ said while walking up to the tomboy. She smiled and snatched the pencil back.

"I've been lookin' for it. Thanks." She replied, and TJ waved goodbye to her and walked away.

Spinelli slammed her locker shut and sighed, watching TJ walk away.

"Looks like the least fashionable Ashley's got a crush on Detweiler." Ashley A. chuckled, making Spinelli jump.

"Okay, okay, Ashley A. What do you want?" she asked, annoyed.

"To make you happy!" the Ashley squealed.

"Oh, yeah? And how're you gonna do that?" Spinelli said, trying to pass the annoying girl, but she stepped in the way.

"What if I told you that I, along with the other Ashleys, can make you more attractive to Detweiler than you've ever been?" Ashley A. asked, really quietly.

"I'd say you're nuts." Spinelli yelled and quickly walked past her, ignoring her eye rolling.

"So, you saw her talking to an _Ashley_?!" TJ Detweiler couldn't believe his ears.

"I'm telling ya, man. Spinelli was talking to Ashley A, right after you left. I'd say the Ashley ambushed her." Vince told his friend.

"It _is_ rather unlikely that Spinelli would actually talk to an Ashley, unless she were, I don't know, maybe talking about crushing her or something." Gretchen inquired.

"Unless they were talking about… a certain **boy** Spinelli might like?" Vince giggled. TJ choked on the water he was drinking.

When he could breathe again, the ninth grader shouted, "**WHAT?!**"

"Oh, how romantic! I never thought I'd see the day, when Spinelli fell in _love_!" Mikey squealed happily. That made TJ more angry.

"Spinelli, wait!" Ashley A. whined. The tomboy stopped suddenly, turned around calmly, and glared at her. "Just… Hear me out, okay? I know you like Detweiler, okay? It's obvious. I just want you to spend a week with us. We do our usual thing, shop, do makeovers, and girl stuff like that. You'll let us makeover you. If Detweiler likes it the next day, you stay with us. If not, you're off the hook. Deal?" the popular girl asked, and extended her hand.

Spinelli considered this for a while. Then, she looked at the Ashley, shook the girl's hand, and said, "You got a deal, powder puff!" She turned around and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO IS UP! I enjoyed writing this... In more than one way. **

* * *

**Spinelli's POV**

I slammed my locker shut and turned around, to see none other than TJ Detweiler smiling at me. "Hey, Teej." I know I seem like a bummer, but what if you had to turn yourself into _an Ashley_ so the guy (or girl) you like would like you better? It'd suck, right?

"Hey, Spin. So, you wanna hang out at the park? Just us?" he asked me. Am I hearing this right? He asked me out?

"Yeah. It'll be fun." I said calmly, but on the inside, I. Was. Freaking. Out. Way more than usual!

I looked around to see if any Ashleys were there. I couldn't see any, at the moment. I grabbed TJ's arm and yanked him all the way out of the school. So far, so good.

When we got out of the school, I stopped. "Sorry, Teej. There's a few people I don't need to see right now." I said between breaths.

"It's okay, Spin. Just… who exactly is it you're trying to avoid?" he looked at me with a confused look on his face. I couldn't tell him.

I shook my head. "No one. Don't worry about it. I'm gonna be alive, and weirder than ever this week." I tell him. It's technically true. "Okay, let's go." I smiled when he held his arm out to link it through mine, and I happily did so.

When we got to the park, we'd already talked about school, wrestling, and how we've all changed (and that's quite a bit, I might say). By that time, TJ brought up dating. I don't exactly know why, but, hey, it was conversation.

"What about Vince? Who do you think he's gonna end up with?" TJ asked, like it was regular, every day conversation.

"Hmmm. I dunno, some girl with a taste for sports, that's for sure." I chuckle. Back when we were little, and I mean really little, he told us, and I quote, "I am never going to ever marry a girl who doesn't like sports." He hasn't really changed at all, really.

TJ chuckled. "Yeah, no doubt. Have you ever wondered who you're gonna end up with Spinelli?" he asked hesitantly.

I stopped walking, I was afraid I'd fall over. My knees buckled. I felt dizzy. I collapsed right in front of TJ. God, he'll never like me for that, right?

My eyes were closed, so I didn't see his face when he said my name, all worried and stuff. I feel his arms wrap around my waist so he can pick me up gently (even though he knows I'm not fragile), as if he didn't wanna hurt me.

"TJ, why'd you-" I opened my eyes. He was an inch away from me, and getting closer. I looked around quickly. No one here. No Ashleys. All good. I closed the space. It was totally different from the one we had in fourth grade, no doubt. We were closer, for one, and we seemed happier. Nothing like it was five years ago.

"You feel better now?" TJ asked me. He smiled, and was holding me close.

"Much." I said simply.

* * *

**No Ones POV**

"Ohmigod!" Ashley T squealed. "That is _so. Sweet!_"

"Yeah. You and TJ are, like, so _fetch._" Ashley Q smiled.

"What is **fetch**?!" Ashley A asked her, annoyed.

"Oh, it's like slang from… England." Ashley Q said quietly.

The five girls were sitting around Spinelli's bed, gossiping about Spinelli's 'date' with TJ. Spinelli didn't mind, she and Gretchen never really talked with each other, so it was good to talk about things girl to girls.

"Well, now that _that_ is over, we can get on to what we were going to do in the first place." Ashley A smirked.

"What do you mean?" Ashley T giggled. "I thought we _were_ doing what we came over for."

"No, Ashley," Ashley A pulled out a makeup box. "_This_ is what we came over for." She said evilly and slowly approached Spinelli.

The rest of the girls pulled out their supplies (Ashley B pulled out nail polish colors, Ashley Q pulled out hair supplies, and Ashley T pulled out skin creams), and got to work.

* * *

**So, like it, huh? Huh? BEHOLD, THE INTRODUCTION OF FETCH! I use fetch all the time. xD So, yeah. I've made Ashley A - The Regina George, Ashley B - The Janice, Ashley Q - The Gretchen (her hair is so big! It's full of secrets...), Ashley T - The Karen (idk why), and Ashley Spinelli - The Cady. Just thought I should tell you now. Muahahahahahahahhahahahahaha hhaha. I have big plans for this story... Keep reading!**


End file.
